the power of royalty
by whitetalkbunny
Summary: when queen clarion meets her niece, she's overjoyed! her niece comes to live in pixie hollow, but will her temper ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

In your head

Annie's laugh traveled as a white rose petal, floating on the spring breeze. It blew past some fairies. They carried it to the pixie dust tree, setting it down very carefully. They flew to their seats; pixie dust was sprinkled on it. Then, a gust of wind blew the laugh off the ground, all of the fairies gasped. Then the laugh exploded, sending pixie dust everywhere, they all looked at the fairy, she was already flying, she looked at each fairy and sparrow-man and nodded. When queen clarion saw the fairy, she was surprised, she looked at the fairies, when they told her what happened, a tear fell from her cheek. "Queen Clarion, are you crying?" Tinkerbell asked, the queen didn't answer, she just stared.

"Could it be?" queen clarion thought, "That she is a messenger for me from…from" the queen wept in front of her subjects, the ministers of the seasons helped her back to her quarters. "What is this about?" asked the minister of summer, "that fairy," queen clarion said quietly, "I think she's a messenger from home." They all remembered quite well, the day they had left their friends and family after the clumsies had destroyed their homes, queen clarion could still see her little sister's face as she left. "It's time we told the others about our past," she said finally, they agreed, it was time.

The fairies all stood waiting for the queen and ministers, what was so important that they had to stop preparing for summer? Finally, they arrived; queen clarion had dried her tears. "We have something to tell you, we originally were not from pixie hollow, but from the mainland." All of the fairies murmured, "We had families there, parents, children, sisters, brothers. But when the clumsies began destroying our homes, we left; our families were too stubborn to leave, so they stayed. I believe that the new arrival is a messenger from the mainland, am I right?" she pointed to the fairy, "that is correct, clarion, or should I say, aunt clarion. I'm serisse's daughter, heir to the throne of fog forest, where the new colony was built." She flew up, queen clarion embraced her. She couldn't believe her sister was still alive. "by the way, my name is clariona, my mom named me after you." that evening, queen clarion sat and thought about her sister, she remembered her sister's laugh, her smile, everything. "clariona, how is serisse?" clariona sighed, "she thinks you're dead, i tried telling her you're alive but, she won't listen," queen clarion was silent for a minute before speaking, " she thinks I'm dead?" she asked, "yup, the only way to prove that you're still alive is for you to see her again, but you have your own kingdom to look after, fairies who need you." they were both silent for a while, "i don't think they would miss me for a few hours," clarion said, clariona smiled, "since I'm of royal blood i have all the talents, past, present, and future talents."

in a glittering vortex of magic, they arrived at fog forest, "we're here, we gotta hurry, mom will freak out if she finds out i left," said clariona, they flew in the darkness so no one would see them, "there it is, the castle," clariona said, clarion couldn't believe it, the castle looked exactly like the original. they slipped in a window, "stay here, I'll get her," said clariona, a few minutes later, clarion heard voices, "sweetie, she's gone, both you and i know it." "but mom she is here, i can prove it if you will just come with me," "you're sick, you don't know what you're saying," "just open the door!" the knob turned and light rushed into the dark room, "see dear there's nothing in here," "oh yeah, well what do you call that." clariona pointed at a light in the room, "it's just a lamp." clarion walked into the light, "who are you calling a lamp?" she asked, "clarion?" serisse asked, "who else would it be?" the sisters hugged each other and sobbed, "aunt clarion, this is the second time you've cried today," they all laughed. "mom, is it okay if i live with aunt clarion in pixie hollow?" clariona asked, "if it's okay with clarion," said serisse,"I'd like that," said clarion.

"where is she?" asked Tinkerbell, "where could she have gone?" then a explosion of pixie dust appeared, queen clarion flew out of it, "where did you go?" asked Tinkerbell, "to talk to my sister, by the way, my niece is staying here." clariona was immediately taken on a tour of pixie hollow, from spring to winter and everywhere in-between, she loved everything she saw. that afternoon, as she was flying around in rosetta's garden, smelling the flowers, vidia appeared, "so, you're the queen's niece," vidia said, "you heard right," said clariona, "and that you have all the talents," "yup." vidia flew closer, "then i dare you to race me." vidia whispered, "i was raised to not take dares, any dare." said clariona, she then flew out of the garden, "do you ever have fun?" asked vidia, "yes, but not in that form," said clariona. "i know why you're here, your mom didn't want you," "that's not true, and you know that!" yelled clariona, "the only reason she said yes was because she didn't care about you," clariona turned around to face vidia, her eyes glowed a bright green, vidia backed up, then she fell to the ground. she tried to get up but had no energy, then darkness swallowed her, clariona's eyes returned to normal, she then pulled vidia under a plant in rosetta's garden, and flew off.

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosetta loved her plants, she checked on them more than once a day, she could tell the last plant was upset, "what's wrong my sweet rose?" she asked, she looked at its roots, she gasped, there lay vidia, unconscious, Rosetta laid her head on vidia's chest, "at least she's breathing," she said, she picked her up and carried her out of the garden.

Everyone stopped their work as Rosetta carried vidia into the square; she remained motionless, queen clarion appeared, "by the second star! What happened?" she asked, "I don't know, I found her like this in my garden," Rosetta replied, "come on dear; let's take her to the nursing talents."

Queen clarion and Rosetta sat in the waiting room, the door opened, "well, how is she?" queen clarion asked, "She has a major headache, but other than that she's fine." Queen clarion went inside, "how are you feeling?" she asked, "fine, I guess." Vidia said, "What did this to you?" "Your niece." Queen clarion stared, "are you sure?" she asked, "yes I'm sure, I guess I offended her, her eyes started glowing green, and then I had no energy and passed out." Vidia said," I'll talk to her," queen clarion said.

As she flew towards the castle, queen clarion thought about what vidia had said, "It could be true, I mean, she does have talents that haven't been discovered yet," she thought, she flew to clariona's bedroom," clariona? Are you in there?" she called, "yes aunt clarion," she heard through the door, her voice was cracked and shaky, she opened the door, her niece's face was soaked in tears, "guess that explains that, why did you do it?" queen clarion asked, "I didn't mean to do it, my temper got the best of me," clariona said, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just saying you need to work on keeping your anger in check," the queen said, clariona nodded and queen clarion left.

The next morning clariona tried not to make eye contact with anyone, but she could tell they were all staring at her, she sat down at a table as far away from vidia as possible, she began to eat her piece of fairy toast when another fairy sat down at her table, "please go away," clariona said, "sweetie, I know you weren't trying to hurt vidia, hi I'm Ella," said the fairy, "why would you want to comfort me? Everybody else seems to think I did it on purpose," clariona said, "well I don't," they sat and talk for a while and had a wonderful time.

clariona flew to vidia's house," i hope she'll forgive me," she thought, she knocked on vidia's door, vidia opened the door, "what do you want?" vidia asked, "i just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for yesterday, my temper is pretty bad, and i lost control of it, do you forgive me?" clariona asked, "sure why not," she said. that night, clariona apologized to all of pixie hollow for her actions, she promised she would never do it again.


End file.
